


Experiment Genocide

by Fandombooknerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandombooknerd/pseuds/Fandombooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar was born in a place called E.R.C (Eichen Research Centre). After a woman who was supposedly her mother 'volunteered', Dr. Lydecker created a serum which consisted of multiple animal genetics. Though he tried to add more genetics than was needed, which caused her eyes to be damaged, making her eyesight... Disoriented. It also developed problems with her respiratory system, causing her to have asthma. The damage was caused from the genetics that were other than the large cat and dog family. Lydecker called this project Experiment Genocide. She was the most successful experiment. She was never like the others. In fact, she was the only subject that wasn't unstable and had multiple animal genes in her... At least not yet. As she grew to be older, she became more obedient. More emotionless. More of a soldier. They had put a collar around her neck, allowing them to monitor her 24/7 and also electrocute her if she does something wrong. She didn't know how to act like a human. They treated her like an animal. They poked and prodded, trying to modify her even further. Training her to be a fighter. A killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment Genocide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first story I’ve written in months. I’m really excited about this series, and yes supernatural is included in this Fic. I still haven’t decided if Skylar will have a love interest.
> 
> If you have noticed, this will not be a reader’s insert story. Since this is going to be 1st POV, you will be living through the eyes of my OC as Skylar Amber Kennedy. Seeing what she sees. Feeling what she feels.
> 
> Hopefully this will be entertaining, yet at the same time interesting for all of you.
> 
> You may continue reading now. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

**Experiment Genocide – Chapter 1**

_21 years ago_

 

 

_“Dr. Lydecker. We’ve found a volunteer.” The young male informed, walking over to Lydecker with a clipboard between his hands._

_James hummed in content upon hearing the news while shaking the small vile, seeing the bluish liquid swirl around the glass like material. They have been looking for a female to be the carrier of their experiment. They were creating a breakthrough in the science of evolution. The only thing he needed was a female’s womb to carry it. And finally,_

_They’ve found one._

_“Hello, my name is Dr. James Lydecker. You must be Leah Kennedy.” James looked down at his clipboard before averting his gaze to the woman’s face. Her eyes were eerily silver which fascinated him since he spent years working with genetics._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Lydecker. I was told that the procedure would be held in the next hour?” Leah almost asked. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She knew what she was getting herself into, and why she was getting involved in the first place. Leah felt guilty, knowing that once those 9 months are over, she will have to hand over the infant to a research center. It was sick, but that was the deal._

_She gets the money; they get the baby._

_“Yes, of course. If you would just follow me.” James nodded. He leads her towards a white room with only one bed, nightstand, IV stand, and fluorescent lights on the ceiling, illuminating the room. “This will be your room for 9 months.” James informed. “You have been taking your fertility drugs, am I correct?” He asked, looking up from his clipboard only to earn a nod of conformation from the female._

_“Good. I will send in the doctors. Once we are done, we will keep a close eye on you for the night. In the morning we will check if the fetus is healthy.” James briefly explained then left the room._

_Half an hour later, Leah was laid down on her bed. She was wearing a hospital gown which would allow the doctors to easily insert the catheter._

_The doctor could see Leah’s nervousness, and she couldn’t help but chuckle. Leah informed that she would be more comfortable with a female doctor, but none of them seemed to complain._

_“Don’t worry, Mrs. Kennedy. This is a pain-free procedure.” The doctor confirmed with a small smile._

_“It’s Ms. Kennedy, but thank you.” Leah smiled slightly. Leah was married once, but she got divorced after things with her ex-husband got a little messy._

_Soon enough, the doctor inserted a_ _very small, thin and flexible catheter through her cervix and into the uterus. The doctor took the vile which contained substance A084, connecting it to the catheter. The bluish liquid travelled from the vile to the uterus. After the vile was confirmed empty, she pulled out the catheter and placed it on the metal tray._

_“We’re all done, Ms. Kennedy. You may feel some cramps in an hour or two which will indicate that the procedure was effective. The fetus will start to develop in a day or so.” The doctor announced with a small smile before leaving the room._

_9 months later_

 

 

_A groan fell from Leah’s lips at the excruciating pain just below her abdomen. It’s due. She was about to give birth to a wonderful child._

_A child that she will never be able to hold._

_“Push.” The doctor instructed while a nurse was dabbing a damp sponge to Leah’s forehead._

_Cries of agony._

_“Push!” The doctor spread Leah’s legs apart. The baby was coming out head first._

_Tears of pain._

_“Come on, Leah. One last push. Just give it all you’ve got.” The doctor encouraged, a wide grin on her lips as she held half of the baby’s little body in her hands._

_Sobs of happiness and relief._

_The high-pitched sound of a baby’s wail indicating that it had taken its first breath._

_That was the moment when you had entered the world._

_“Her name is... Skylar. Skylar Amber.”_

_That was the moment when Skylar Amber Kennedy was born._

_“Hey, wait! Wait! What are you doing?!” Leah yelled when the doctor picked up the baby and started to walk towards the door._

_James walked in the room, a small smirk playing on his lips._

_“That was the deal remember? You give us the baby. We give you the money.” James placed the envelope filled with stacks of who knows how many dollars on the nightstand beside her._

_“You have to at least let me hold her. Please.” Leah begged, wanting to at least hold the baby she had been carrying for 9 months. She never knew it was going to be this painful to give up her only child._

_“That wasn’t the deal, darling. You knew what you had gotten yourself into when you volunteered.” He tsked, shaking his head. “You will be discharged first thing in the morning.” James informed before leaving the room._

_And that was the moment your life had took a turn for the worse._


End file.
